Emberclaw's Adopt A Story!
by Emberclaw
Summary: Okay, I'll admit. I'm lazy. But I have a lot of ideas! So why don't you take these poor little ideas? What do ya say?
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya folks! Emberclaw here! I have a lot of story ideas but I'm lazy and can only do one. So I'm putting them up for adoption! Here are the rules...**

**- Give me some credit! I have a reputation!**

**- Follow the basic plot**

**- No hijacking my stories without asking!**

**- Ask by PM or Review**

**- Send me a link to the story!**

**That's it... so here are the ideas!**

**Title: Mousewhisker in Skyclan (Change if you want)**

**Plot: Shortly after the Great Battle, a surviving Dark Forest warrior attacks Mousewhisker and they end up in a river. He is found by Skyclan and taken in, making good friends out of cats and enemies out of others. He eventually falls in love. yadayadayada, but while all this is happening, his lonely sister Hazeltail has her own problems...**

**Possible Pairings: MousexEchosong, MousexStorm(warrior name), MousexHoney (WN), or MousexNettlesplash (If you wanna make it a gay pairing) Also, HazelxFoxleap, HazelxDew(WN) or HazelxSnow(WN), HazelxRabbitleap**

**Possible Endings: If Mousy chooses Echosong or Nettlesplash as a mate, he could ask Leaf/Sharpstar to change the code. Maybe he would go back to Thunderclan with his mate or maybe Hazeltail goes to Skyclan and finds a mate in Rabbitleap. It's pretty loose.**

**Adopted by: -**

**Title: Mist (Change PLEASE)**

**Plot: What if instead of Tigerkit living, it was his sister Mistkit. But, she has a prophecy "The Mist has Felled The Tiger For Now. The Tiger will Find It's Way And The Mist Must Save The Clan" (Please change prophecy, it sucks.) **

**Possible Pairings: MistxFeatherwhisker, MistxThrush pelt(Oh c'mon don't tell me you didn't feel bad for Thrushpelt) and MistxRosetail (If you want to make a Lesbian pairing)**

**Possible Endings: Mist becomes deputy instead of Redtail, or runs away to be with her mate if she is paired with Feathwerwhisker or Rosetail. Once again, this is pretty loose.**

**Title: Into The Woods (Change. No exceptions XD)**

**Plot: Princess says that Cloudtail had siblings. One goes looking for Cloudtail and makes the Great Journey alone. When she eventually gets there, she is not faced with Thunderclan. But with Windclan. Note: If you adopt this, it's probably going to be very long.**

**Possible Pairings: CloudxBright, ProtagonistxRouge, ProtagonistxTribe Cat, ProtagonistxHarespring, ProtagonistxKestrelflight, ProtagonistxSunstrike (If you would like Lesbian pairing)**

**Possible Endings: She eventually meets Cloudtail, If she fell for a rouge they both join Windclan, Same for a Tribe Cat. If she has an affair with Harespring she's pretty good unless he cheats on her. She will keep it a secret if she has Kkestrelflight or Sunstrike as a mate. Cats can find out and ect.**

**Ok, I know that wasn't really an Adopt-A-Story but more of an Adopt-An-Idea, but hey, what can you do. **

**Note: Warrior Name is the same is WN ;3**

**Happy Adopting!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey folks! Ember here! Today are three new...err...ideas up for adoption. If your unfamiliar to the rules (Or just to lazy to go to the first page) Here's a recap!**

**- Give me some credit! I have a reputation!**

**- Follow the basic plot**

**- No hijacking my stories without asking!**

**- Ask by PM or Review**

**- Send me a link to the story!**

**That's it... so here are the ideas!**

**Title: A Rose By Any Other Name**

**Plot: Rose is a loner, she is a nomad. Until she meets Ravenpaw and Barley. They are kind and give her a place to stay, and soon she doesn't want to leave! When Bloodclan starts rising again, she, Ravenpaw, and Barley will have to defend their home.**

**Possible Pairings: RosexRavenpaw, RosexBarley **

**Possible Endings: She either dies in battle, her mate dies in battle or she has to change her name to protect Barley and Ravenpaw. Hence, A Rose By Any Other Name**

**Title: Fracture**

**Plot: Spiderkit, the first deaf kit of Speckletail, leaves camp one day. She knows her mother is worried and she doesn't want to stress Speckletail. She joins Bloodclan and becomes Spider. When the battle against the clans begins, can she bare to face off against them?**

**Possible Pairings: SpiderxBloodClan cat, SpiderxClan Cat**

**Possible Endings: Spider sides with Bloodclan and flees or Spider sides with the clans and dies in the fray OR she runs away from the fight, unable to face her family.**

**Title: Darkest Before The Dawn  
**

**Plot: Applekit is a shapeshifter. The only one in a clan of normal cats. She is beloved for her power, while her littermate, Olivekit is ignored. When midnight 'attacks' start happening, the leader recruits the now Applepaw to help the clan. But is this monster all it's cracked up to be?**

**Possible Pairings: ApplexOC, OlivexOC **

**Possible Endings: Apple slays the monster after epic duel, or finds out the monster is another shape-shifter and realizes the leader is the problem and he overthrown.**

**Happy adopting! ;D**

**Story Content: **

**Bramblepaw stalked through the forest. He had finally escaped Emberpaw. Suddenly a ginger she-cat popped out of the bush in front of him yelling "BOO!"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Only one review? Only one claim? Ok. Good enough. So, rule review?**

**- Give me some credit! I have a reputation!**

**- Follow the basic plot**

**- No hijacking my stories without asking!**

**- Ask by PM or Review**

**- Send me a link to the story!**

**Oh, and one more thing...If you need any OCs, just ask me ;3**

**Title: Fog (Change. No buts.)**

**Plot: When a cat dies an early death (If you want this cannon, I suggest Smokepaw) he/she is stuck on earth. When they meet a young cat (If cannon, maybe Cinderheart's kits? Dovewing's? Dewpaw, Amberpaw or Snowpaw?) they become friends. But when they start to become something more, can he/she be able get back to the living world?**

**Possible Pairings: OCxSnow, OCxAmber, OCxDew, OCxOC**

**Possible Ending: Reincarnation or they go to Starclan**

**Title: A Caged Bird's Flight**

**Plot: A cat lives in a pound, where he/she's content. But when a clan cat arrives and they want out, can he/she help? And when the cats in the nearby cages hear and want to join, can he/she escape and find away to keep the group together?**

**Possible Pairings: OCxOC**

**Possible Endings: They escape and start a new clan or they fall apart when one dies, pretty loose**

**Title:Caged Bird (Change? Maybe?)  
Plot: A pound cat meets a trapped clanner. When they escape, they find the worst thing imaginable.  
The clan cat's clan was destroyed. It's up to a pound cat and a clan cat to -rebuild the clan (pretty standard)  
**

**Possible Pairings: OCXOC**

**Possible Endings: They don't make a clan, and join Bloodclan or they make the clan and begin clashing with Bloodclan (Pretty loose...)**

**Title: Whip Lash (Change. No questions asked ok?)**

**Plot: A beautiful cat. Loved and revered, everyone expects them to take a mate. But he/she doesn't want a mate. They're not interested. When they find a plot to send them off, they run. But can they survive alone?**

**Possible Pairings: OCxOC or OCxNONE**

**Possible Endings: They eventually find a mate or they are FOREVER ALOOOONE. Maybe they start a clan?  
**

**Well that's it for this time. Happy adopting~**


End file.
